Keep Holding On
by beaautifull.liie
Summary: ONESHOT-Summer's POV.Summer is dealing with Marissa's death.Who is going to catch her when she falls?Is she going to be the same?First story..Be nice! :


_You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know i'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know i won't give in  
no I won't give in.  
_

Summer sat on the floor of her room,laid her head in the wall staring at the picture of her best friend.She was gone,and she knew it,but she can't let it go.

The pain was way to deep,and it will never disapear. "Why?" was the only thing she can say in that moment.She heard the door open,but she didn't mind.All she want was her friend back.Seth slowly sat next to her and whisper "It'll be okay.I promise" as he took her hand and give her a sad smile. She felt like he was wrong. Nothing will be okay,nothing was okay since the time Marissa starts going out with Volchok, it was very clear that their ´love´ wasn't going to end up so well. But she ignore all the signals. She felt guilty. If only she had known in that moment what was really going to happen,she would do anything for her friend's life.But it was just too late.

_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The house was empty. She hadn't talked with nobody since the last week. She try to sleep,but she couldn't.The only thing on her mind was Marissa,so she got up and went into her closet. There was a pink box and it says "Summ & Coop BFF" she smile a litlle,sit down and opened the box. There was a pile of photographs, letters and others stuff they had collected all those years. She took one particular photo. It was from 6th. grade,the same year marissa entered to her school..

_--Flashback--_

Summer and Holly were walking through the hallways when she heard Holly scream "OMG,that girl have your same t-shirt" pointed at an skinny blonde girl across the hallway.Summer looked with annoyanse and went straight to her. "Excuse me,we are wearing the same t-shirt, so, we have a problem" Marissa looked at her friendly and with a little bit of confusion "What can we do?I'm Marissa by the way."."I'm Summer nice to meet you.And I think I have an e with me"Summer had an amazing hand for fashion so she did some cuts here and there,and in a minute Marissa t-shirt was totally different.Summer walked her to class,and since then they had been inseparable.

_--Flashback--_

Tears had formed in her eyes,tears of joy,like Seth calls it.She keep looking as she found pictures of her and Coop in the beach,in her house,in school,in parties,okay,mostly everywhere.She took one singular thing and put the box in the closet again.

_So far away i wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
but with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
yeah yeah_

She pulled the car at the Cohen's house and ringged the bell. Sandy opened with a comfortly smile.She come in and went with Ryan.

They hadn't spoken since the night at the hospital.

_--Flashback--_

Summer and Seth were on his room talking and laughing about their future together. Suddenly the door opened and Kirsten come in with tears on her eyes. She said slowly and quitly "Ryan and Marissa got into a car accident. Ryan is okay,but Marissa..."her voice starts craking up "she didn't make it. She died before the ambulance shows up."Summer felt down on her knees,crying like she never did. She felt Seth hugging her as he cried. But all she could remember for taht night was the pain. She missed her best friend,more than everything,she was so young. She had a lot of things to do. And now it was late.

_--Flashback--_

_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

She push the door slightly open and came in. Ryan was sitting in the bed reading a book.

"Hey" she said sitting next to him "are you okay?"

"Hey. I don't think so...what about you?"he said in a sad tone.

"I'm ...fighting with the paing. I'm sure Coop doesn't wanna see us like this. I mean look at us,we are like ghosts, we didn't talk with any body,we barely eat. I know how you fell,'cause I been felling like that all this damn week. Untill this afternoon. She put in his hand a necklace.

"Coop give me this when we were 13,when my grandmother died.She said that no matter what happend,I should just... keep holding on,'cause she didn't wanna see me like this, and everytime I think about her I should do it with a smile.I know deep inside that she wish we do the same with her. We gotta stay strong for her memory. I belive that we can do it."Ryan looked at her and hugged her as she did the same.

_Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
ladadada,ladadada,ladadadadadadadadada..._

"I'm going to talk with Cohen."Summer said standing up."The nec.."Ryan was cut off by the brunette."Keep it, you need it more than me. And remember,I'm here when you need me,anytime."She softly smile as she walked to the door.

"Summer.."Ryan called out. She turned around and look at him "Thank you,and.. I'm here for you too."They smiled and walked to the house.

_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

She knocked the door of Cohen's room. "Come in"he cried out.

"Hey.. I missed you"Seth said walking towards her givving her a hug."I missed you too."She said as she press her lips on his.

"So,how have you been?"he asked quietly."It's been a hard week,but I'm going to be okay.We can make it through."she said looking right into his eyes."I'm glad to hear you saying that.And don't worry,I'll never leave you.I'll be with you always,I'm going to be like a puppy"he said laughing a little bit."Like I said,you are so cheesy Chen..but I still love you"Summer said kissing him on the nose."I love you too...It's been a while since we...you know"he said in a cocky tone."Cohen!"Summer said punching him.In a minute,they were fighting with pillows and laughing like kids.

Kirsten entered in the room,anoucing the dinner was ready.The walked down the stairs,and sit in the table.They were all talking like in the old time,it was still a little bit of sadness in the air,but the kind of sadness that will desapear with the time,and it'll be remplace with all the happy memories that Marissa Cooper let in them.

In that moment,Summer Roberts realized that everything she need to move on,was there with her.She had an amazing family and the love of her life.

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Hey guys!This is my first fanfic,so please be nice.Oh,and sorry for the mistakes,my english isn't very good,and I apreciate any sugestions,corrections or whatever! I hope you like it  
_


End file.
